Like a family
by Droplet Mix
Summary: Son micro-drabbles, todos centrados en creepypastas, pero con un toque humorístico, queriendo resaltar cosas que los fans olvidan (o ignoran). Esperamos les guste, y no se sientan ofendidos por lo dicho con anterioridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Son micro-drabbles, todos centrados en creepypastas, pero con un toque humorístico, queriendo resaltar cosas que los fans olvidan (o ignoran). Esperamos les guste, y no se sientan ofendidos por lo dicho con anterioridad.

**Autoras:** Mix y Jek.

Slenderman y demás personajes no nos pertenecen (Excepto Kley, ese es creación nuestra).

* * *

**| Cabello |**

**[Slender, Jeff]**

Slender disfrutaba de una tranquila y relajante ducha, limpiando sus tentáculos de la sangre de su reciente víctima, cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta estrepitosamente. Se azotó fuertemente, causando que por la fuerza volviese a cerrarse de golpe, justo frente al rostro de aquel intruso.

La perilla se giró despacio y el asesino de la sonrisa cortada ingreso sobándose el rostro.

— ¡Slender, olvidaste el shampoo! —gritó alzando dicho objeto al aire—. Oh~ cierto; lo olvide; no tienes cabello —ríe entre dientes.

Los tentáculos de Slender se movieron de forma peligrosa.

—Vamos Slendy, no te pongas celoso de mi hermoso cabello —hizo un movimiento con su cabello, como todo comercial de Pantene.

Hartó de todo aquello, le tomo con uno de sus múltiples tentáculos del tobillo y arrojo fuera del baño.

* * *

**| Altura |**

**[Slender, OC]**

Kley estrujo en su mano aquella nota que parecía pedir ayuda, sintió una presencia en su espalda, pronto la cámara comenzó a hacer estática.

Volteó lentamente encontrándose con la aterradora y alargada figura de aquel ser tan conocido; Slenderman.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! —gritó antes de ser atacado por aquella criatura—, antes de que me mates, quiero preguntarte algo.

Kley pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Eres el mayor? —preguntó el moreno mirando a Slender—; ¡Pero si eres más bajo que el árbol de navidad andante!***** —estalló en estruendosas carcajadas dejando caer la linterna que llevaba.

Slender avanzo hacia él y sus tentáculos aparecieron tras su espalda.

—Mierda, ya la cague —susurro el joven antes de ser atravesado.

* * *

**| ¿¡Qué carajo hace Harry Potter acá?! |**

**[Slender, Jeff]**

Jeff acabó de leer aquel popular libro que le había cautivado como a toda adolescente, se quedó un momento meditando sobre algo, cuando vio al padre de los Creepys ingresar en la sala.

Ben aceptó las galletas que Slender le ofrecía, entregándole la bandeja a Jack a su lado luego de tomar unas cuantas. Ambos chicos notaron esa mirada que Jeff le dirigía al ser sin rostro, esa mirada que tenía cuando iba a fastidiar a alguien.

— ¡Slenderman!; ¿¡Cuándo nos ibas a decir que eras famoso y aparecías en un libro?! —dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande que la habitual—. Ya sabes de que hablo; Voldemort.

Nadie parecía comprender de qué hablaba el joven asesino, pero Slenderman parecía molesto, como si comprendiera a que se refería aquel idiota.

—Ah, lo siento, si no eres tú seguramente es un familiar, ya sabes; por la ausencia de nariz.

Jack y Ben se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano. Esa fue la segunda vez del día en la que Jeff termino siendo arrojado de la habitación.

* * *

*****: Se refiere a Splendorman, el hermano de Slenderman. No estamos seguras de si es el hermano mayor o menor, hay mucha controversia en cuanto a ese tema, así que nosotras hemos puesto que Slender era el mayor.

Tenemos ideas como para hacer una continuación; si quieren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autoras:** Mix y jek.

Slenderman y demás personajes no nos pertenecen (¡Pff! Esto ya lo sabes pero yolo por si las moscas).

* * *

**-Traje-**

**.**

Slender acomodó el nudo de su corbata, prosiguiendo a quitar las pequeñas motas de polvo de su pulcro traje.

Visualizó en el reflejo del espejo la figura de Jeff tras su espalda. Dejó caer sus hombros en señal de cansancio antes de voltear a verle con clara expresión de "¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, pendejo?"

—Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta —habló mientras entornaba los ojos.

Realizó una seña dándole a entender al chico que prosiguiera.

—Me intriga saber por qué usas traje si no trabajas —preguntó.

—Mira quién habla, el que usa sudadera y no hace ejercicio, jodido holgazán —sale quejándose Tails Doll desde dentro del armario.

—Al menos yo uso ropa, maldito exhibicionista; aquí hay niños.

— ¡Soy un jodido peluche diabólico! ¡No necesito ropa, idiota!

— ¡Ay sí, ay sí! ¿¡Te crees muy bueno y cool cómo para no usar ropa, verdad?! —le hace frente Jeff— ¡No me hagas recordarte lo que paso en la iglesia!

—Cállate, aún asisto al psicólogo por eso —seca una lágrima de su ojo—. Ojalá Zalgo te viole, pendejo.

Una discusión incoherente entre ambos se da lugar en ese instante. Slender deja de prestarle atención a tonto y re-tonto por continuar arreglándose su traje para un largo y arduo día de no hacer nada.

* * *

Sabemos que esto es algo corto (Bien summary people) y sólo un "capítulo" pero hemos tenido complicaciones para juntarnos a escribir. Próximamente editaremos esto para agregarle más historias.

Bueno, de todas formas esperamos que les guste; dejen un review sobre que les pareció y si quieren más.

¡Saludos!


End file.
